Power Rangers in Psara
by Roseworld
Summary: Three hundred years ago an evil spirit appeared. A monster was ready to destroy the world but a team of warriors destroyed it. Or that was what they thought. Now he is back and he wants revenge. A new team of warriors must be chosen so they will be able to destroy him and stop him from destroying their world. But how will this affect their lives?
1. 1 The trip

Chapter 1: Our trip

A ship was ready to leave the harbor. It was a wonderful day for a sea trip. The sea was calm with no waves. A girl with dirty blond hair and green eyes was running towards the ship. When finally she got in she saw a group of four people and she tried to catch their attention. She wasn't very lucky.

"Hey guys!" She shouted and they finally looked at her.

"Anna-Maria! Finally we thought that the ship would leave without you!" A girl said and hugged her friend. She was beautiful with long brown straight hair and brown shiny eyes but she was a little shorter than her friends.

Somewhere…

It was so dark. The only thing to be seen was five small lights. A blue, a pink, a yellow, a green and finally a red.

"I feel something strange" The voice sounded like an echo. The blue light started to tremble. "We were mistaken. He is almost ready to come back. This isn't good" The voice was soft like a whisper. For a moment there was only silence.

"We have to hurry. We didn't expected that .We haven't found the warriors yet ." The red light was getting stronger, it seemed like it was angry. "But we will. I think I have an idea" The voice was trying to calm the other. It was soft and serious. They knew that the war was approaching too quickly. They had to find the next generation.

The group was in the main room talking and laughing. "So why were you late?" a boy with black hair and dark green eyes asked. He was pretty tall even when he was sitting. "Because I couldn't find a taxi. And you know that my house here is too far from the harbor to walk all the way" Anna-Maria got up and walked to the bar. She was hungry and there were so many delicious things to buy. She smiled as she saw a chocolate cupcake.

"Hey I want a sandwich too!" One of her friends shouted. She looked at him and laughed. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes. "You said you wanted to start a diet" The girl who had hugged Anna-Maria said. By the way her name was Georgia. "I will start it when we come back to Psara. Now I want a sandwich!" Well he wasn't stout but he wanted to start a diet and combine it with more exercise.

Georgia got up and stood next to Anna-Maria. She had an idea. "Come on! Forget the food and let's go out and see the sea!" She said while her eyes were shining. She had a huge smile on her face. "Georgia I'm starving! Just let me eat something and then we can do whatever you want". "No, we are going out NOW!" She sounded like a five years old girl. Sometimes she was so stubborn. She just wanted to go out and take some fresh air.

"Okay, just calm down" Anna-Maria said knowing that she couldn't change her friend's mind. "We will be back in a minute" she said to the others and they left the room.

When they were out the fresh air hit their faces. It was an amazing feeling. Some seabirds were flying around the ship. Everything was so peaceful. The sea was glowing under the sunlight and it was like there were small crystals all over it. They smiled and took some deep breaths of the fresh air. Finally they were coming back to their island. Their home. After a long trip the word "home" was sounded so good.

"How are you feeling?" Georgia asked her friend. "What exactly do you mean?" She asked smiling. "You know! We are going back to Psara after two months in the big city!" They were both excited. The life in their small island was a lot different of the life in the big city. There was a moment in silence while they were looking at the perfect picture in front of them. It was an amazing feeling knowing that the life in the village was waiting for them. They also had missed their families and their friends.

"Do you think that it was worth it?" Georgia asked. "What do you mean?" "I mean that we left our families for two months cause we wanted to take part in that organization" Anna-Maria smiled. "Well we helped many families so I think it was worth it. And losing two months of the summer wasn't a big deal". They laughed and decided to go inside.

The others were still in the main room .

"So when will we get there?" A girl with curly black hair asked. Her name was Dora. "Well in two hours probably. So at ten o' clock!" The boy with the black hair said after he had saw his watch. "Are you sure Jim? Cause the last time we were travelling you said that we would be there in two hours and we got there in four!" Jack ,the boy with the brown hair said. "This time I am sure!"

"That's what he said last time" Georgia said while they were approaching.

Back in the dark the five lights were watching what was happening in a blue lake.

"I think that they are too young. I'm not sure that they can lift this weight" the red light said. "By the way they are only teenagers!" it continued. "I know but they are the best choice. You were the one who said that we have to hurry. They have a pure heart. I think that they can save this world" The soft voice of the pink light said. "I don't know…" "Don't be so negative! We have to call them" And that's what they did.

Anna-Maria was the first that felt a wave of dizziness and then everything turned black…


	2. 2 The mission

Chapter 2: The mission

"Where are we?" A voice asked. Everything was dark. They couldn't see anything. Suddenly a loud noise was heard and some torches lit up. They were in a cage and in front of them there was a big lake. It looked like a crystal. The water was shinning under the light of the torches. On the dark part of the cage they could see five small lights. They were growing bigger as they approached.

"Welcome to the 'Cave of miracles'!" the pink light said but the group didn't know it. They couldn't understand who was talking to them. They took a good look of where they were and then looked back at the lights. "Am I hearing things?" Jim said .

"No, you heard very well young warrior. We called you here. Just watch this" The yellow light said and in the lake appeared a volcano. It was a little scary. The sky wasn't blue instead it was a dark shade of gray and the smoke was red. "This is a volcano in a small island in the Pacific Ocean. It was "asleep" ,we can say, for three hundred years." The blue light said. The group couldn't understand. There were so many volcanoes on Earth. Why was this special?

"And why are we here?" Georgia asked. "Many years ago ,a monster was trapped there. Some warriors had destroyed it but now it has woken. And with it the volcano has also woken up. It wants revenge, the whole planet is in danger. You may wonder what has this to do with you. Well you were chosen to protect the earth" Like the last time the red light was serious. It knew that it wasn't a game.

"But why us?" Jack asked. He was shocked, something that didn't happen often. "You have a pure heart and we know that you can make it. And don't worry we will help you. Yeah ,it is going to be difficult but don't worry we have faith in you. Here take these!" The green light said and suddenly five small energy balls appeared and stood in front of each teen. Anna-Maria looked at the red ball which flew inside her. Then she felt a big wave of strength .Georgia was trying to understand what was going on when the yellow energy ball did exactly what the red did but inside her. The other balls did the same. Jim had the green, Jack the blue and Dora the pink. After the strength they all felt everything turned black again. "Good luck" that was the last thing they heard before they blacked out.

* * *

When they woke up they were in the main room of the ship. Like nothing had happened. Could it be just a dream? Anna-Maria looked at the others and sighed .Was just her imagination? Suddenly she felt something in her pocket. She took it and tried to understand what it was. A small light blue crystal was in her hand. It looked like that lake's water. Was it possible? "It will show you when the villains will attack. We will be with you. Inform the others and tell them to be ready" the voice this time was different. She didn't know how but she knew that it was the red light. The last time she had heard it, it was angry now it was more … friendly.

She looked around her and then back to the crystal. "Anna-Maria? Do you hear me?" Georgia asked and sat next to her. "What is this? Do you mind explaining us?"

"I found this in my pocket and then I heard a voice inside my head…"

"And what did that voice said?" Jim asked curious. Well he wasn't very patient.

"It is going to show us when the villains will attack and that they will be with us. I don't know what exactly that means."

All of a sudden a loud noise was heard. Everyone in the room got up and left. "How long were we asleep?" Dora asked and lifted her pink backpack from the floor.

"One or two hours I think" Jim said as he got up too. They all left the main room and walked down the stairs.

The gate was slowly opening and they could see their friends and their families waiting for them. They had missed their families and their island so much. When finally they were allowed to leave the ship they ran to their families.

"Mom! Dad!" Anna-Maria shouted and then she hugged them. " Sweetheart, how was the trip? Did you have fun?" Her mother asked. "Yeah, it was amazing! And the most important was that I had my friends with me. But I missed you!"

"Hey Anna-Maria!" Georgia shouted and ran up to her friend. She was followed by a little girl around 6 with curly brown hair and brown eyes. "Anna-Maia" the girl shouted. She lifted the little girl and smiled. "How are you Luna? Did you have fun while we were gone?"

"No, I missed you!" She was so cute.

"My mother said that we can have lunch together in my house. If your parents agree" Georgia said and the three girls looked at Anna-Maria's parents. "Please!"

"Okay. We can have lunch together but now you are coming with us to unpack and get ready. You will help me make some cookies so we will give them something" her mother said

"Whatever you say" she let down Luna and hugged her one last time before she entered her dad's car. "See you at lunch!" She shouted .

"How would you describe your trip?" Her father asked without take his eyes from the road.

"It was a great experience. We helped many families and orphans. There was a girl that found new parents two days before we leave. Her name was Elli and she was six. I wouldn't change this trip. It taught me a lot".

**I want ideas for vilains. I'm not very good at that .I want just a name ,its abilities and maybe a background. I need help!**


	3. 3 The first attack

Chapter 3: The first attack

Everything was perfect. The table was full of food. Georgia smiled and helped her mother with the cooking. They had only to make the salad but there was an obstacle. Luna was running around laughing. She was happy that her sister and her friends had finally come back.

"Georgia can you place these on the table?" Her mother asked.

"Of course! I'll be back in a minute" she said and ran to the dining room.

Luna helped her and fortunately she didn't break anything. When everything was ready the doorbell rang. Her mother opened the door.

"Hello Mary! It's been a long time" she said and hugged the girl.

The two families were very close. When the girls were young they used to sleep in the other's house and stay there for the whole day sometimes. It was like they were sisters. When Luna was born Anna-Maria had stayed at their house for three days once. Georgia's parents were on an unexpected trip and she was taking care of the baby which was 3 years old.

"Welcome back! We all missed you!" she said and hugged the girl.

"Here these are for you" her mother said and gave her a plate with cookies. They seemed delicious!

"Anna-Maria!" Luna shouted and fell on her. Anna-Maria lifted her (something that she did usually) and gave her one of the cookies. "I love cookies! These are amazing!"

"I know that you love them and thanks! But don't I deserve a kiss?" The little kid smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on! It's time to eat" Georgia shouted from inside.

The dining room was big with a long table. The food smelt amazing. "How did they make all these in so little time?" Anna-Maria thought. She was very hungry and Georgia hadn't let her buy that cupcake on the ship. She sat down next to Luna and smiled.

"So what did you do in your free time?" Georgia's father asked.

"Nothing much. We visited some museums and small villages around the city. The life there is a lot different. We made some new friends in that organization and I wish we will see them again." Anna-Maria said and continued eating.

Suddenly she felt something strange, she couldn't understand what it was. She searched again in her pocket. Nothing. She had left the crystal in her house. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. "You have to hurry" that voice again.

"Mom, I forgot something in home. Can I go and grab it?" She asked.

"Okay, sweetheart. But don't be late!"

"Georgia ,are you coming with me?" asked her friend and gave her a look 'I will explain later'. Georgia got up and followed her out of her house.

They started running and she couldn't understand what was so important. She was ready to ask but her friend was quicker.

"I felt something strange. Like something was wrong. I think that it has to do with the crystal".

* * *

Jim and Jack were ready to go fishing. Jim's father had come back a week ago and they were going to leave with his boat. Jim was amazing at fishing. He loved the sea, like most of the children in Psara (it is the name of a real island in Greece, it is very small. One of my friends is from there and I have seen a few photos. The cover photo is really from there).

"Jack, are you ready? It's been a long time since the last time we went fishing" He said.

"I know and I missed it"

They were ready to leave when they saw two girls running towards them. The one was wearing a red T-Shirt and jeans and the other a white top and a skirt with flowers. Georgia regretted that she had worn a skirt instead of jeans or shorts. When they got closer Jim noticed the blue shinning crystal in Anna-Maria's hand.

"What does this mean?" Jim asked curious.

"Come and see, cousin" Anna-Maria said. She handed him the crystal and he could see clearly an ugly monster attacking some humans.

"We have to do something!" Georgia shouted.

"Don't shout! My father is near us!" Jim whispered.

"We don't even know where it or he is attacking! And Dora isn't here" Anna-Maria said and sat on a bench.

"Well one problem is solve I am here!" Dora said "I heard Georgia and I decided to come and see what's going on."

Jim shot a glance at Georgia. What if his father had heard her too? But they had more serious problems. All of a sudden Anna-Maria put her hands on her head. "Look at the crystal more closely". She had to trust the voice even if she didn't know what she should see. But after a few minutes she noticed a small picture on the crystal. The Eiffel Tower, Paris! She knew where they had to go.

"Follow me!" She shouted at the others. They didn't move. "Just trust me"

They nodded and ran after her. What had gotten into her? Their feet started hurting them, they were running for twenty minutes when they arrived out of the village. Nobody couldn understand. Had those lights told her something?

"What's going on? Where are we going?" Dora asked.

"You'll see!"

She stopped in front of a small dark cave. She knew that something was in there, she just knew. When they entered she pressed the wall and the ground opened. Amazing! They opened their eyes and they saw a big room with computers. It seemed like a modern living room with six or seven computer, one laptop and other strange things.

"Here we are!" Anna-Maria said and opened a door like she had come again but she hadn't. The next room was a garage with five motorbikes. A red, a yellow, a green, a blue and a pink. "Now the real adventure starts!"


End file.
